1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to golf carts. More particularly, this invention relates to windshields for golf carts which are designed to be easily installed and removed from the golf cart.
2. Description of the Background Art
Presently, there exist many types of windshields for vehicles and the like. The most predominant type of windshield is a fixed windshield which is sealingly mounted within the window framework of a vehicle. Other types of windshields consist of folding or pivotal types in which the windshield is mounted within a frame which pivots upwardly and downwardly into position in front of the driver of the vehicle.
In regard to golf carts in particular, fixed windshields have been have been disfavored because they obstruct the free flow of air and feeling of openness to the occupants of the golf cart during good weather when the function of the windshield is not needed to deflect precipitation such as rainfall. Consequently, golf cart windshields which presently exist are typically pivotably or removably designed so that the windshield may be pivoted downwardly or upwardly or removed from the golf cart when unneeded and then quickly moved into position or installed on the golf cart at the time of imminent rainfall.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,829,152 discloses a vehicle windshield assembly adapted for use in conjunction with a golf cart in which a sheet of clear flexible material is snapped onto the front edge of the roof of a golf cart and then positioned downwardly along the front of the golf cart to be removably fastened to the undercarriage of the golf cart by means of straps. A pair of reinforcing strips are formed within the clear plastic along the top and middle portions thereof to provide stability to the windshield thereby minimizing flapping of the flexible material in the wind. U.S. Pat. No. 4,014,589 discloses another flexible windshield for a golf cart which is also composed of clear flexible material and designed to be removably fastened to the roof and front undercarriage of the golf cart. Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 3,958,826 discloses still another flexible windshield for a golf cart which is rolled up onto a springloaded roller affixed to the front edge of the roof of the golf cart. During use, the clear flexible material is pulled from the roller assembly, much like a window shaft, and then fastened to the lower front edge of the golf cart.
Notwithstanding the utility and ease of use of the above-mentioned flexible type windshields, it has still remained desirous to utilize rigid windows composed of rigid glass or plastic removably mounted to the front of the golf cart. U.S. Pat. No. 4,343,503 discloses such a rigid snap-on windshield for a golf cart as including a sheet of clear rigid material having channel fasteners on opposing sides thereof designed to removably snap onto the front vertical supports of the roof of the golf cart. Such a windshield functions suitably well to deflect precipitation. However, such a large sheet of rigid material cannot be easily stored on or within the golf cart during nonuse. Hence, the golfer must decide whether to mount the windshield on the golf cart before playing. The uncertainities of weather conditions, including the chance of actual precipitation, result in the golfer being unable to accurately determine whether the windshield will be needed that day.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide an apparatus which overcomes the aforementioned inadequacies of the prior art devices and provides an improvement which is a significant contribution to the advancement of the windshield art.
Another object of this invention is to provide a windshield for a golf cart and similar vehicles composed of a sheet of clear rigid material affixed to the front opening of a golf cart to protect the occupants from precipitation.
Another object of this invention is to provide a rigid clear windshield for a gold cart or the like which may be quickly and easily removed from the front opening of a golf cart and conveniently stored within the golf cart without obstructing the ingress or egress of the occupants from the golf cart or otherwise obstructing the view of the occupants.
Another object of this invention is to provide a removable fixed windshield for a golf cart which is economical to manufacture.
The foregoing has outlined some of the more pertinent objects of the invention. These objects should be construed to be merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the intended invention. Many other beneficial results can be obtained by applying the disclosed invention in a different manner or modifying the invention within the scope of the disclosure. Accordingly, other objects and a fuller understanding of the invention may be had by referring to the summary of the invention and the detailed description of the preferred embodiment in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.